Orphans Beloved-The Hendrix Way
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


Orphans Beloved: "The Hendrix Way…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Dyad Institute…

A rather annoyed Rachel Duncan and Marion Bowles…

How did these…People…Get past security?

"Now let me understand this…Mr. …And Mrs.? Did we allow these things to marry?" eyes Rachel.

"Aldous had a foolishly liberal policy in his 'hands-off' management of the product." Rachel, shrugging.

"Product?!" Allison, grimly.

"Yes…Well, we'll have to see about that in any future experimentation. So Mr…Hendrix? You and your…Hmmn…Wife? Have come to make certain demands of Dyad Institute?" Marion coolly.

"We want you people to leave me, my sisters, and my niece alone!" Allison fumed. "And if you don't…"

"You'll what?" Marion smiled. "Clone girl? Have your bumbling fat idiot of a monitor there…" glance to Donnie… "Fall on me? Listen 'Mrs.' Hendrix. We may not be able to enforce our patent on you, you weak imitation of a human being. But if you should choose to trouble this corporation any further…We have ways of making problems…"

"That's it!" Donnie glared. "I've had enough of you people and this insane project, you bunch of Frankensteins! You're going to stop harassing my wife and our family, including her sisters and our niece! Or else…"

"Donnie, be careful with that grenade…We already…" Ally, nervously, as Donnie waved grenade pulled from belt…

"Oh, please…Mr. Hen…" kabang! All staring at the remains of Marion Bowles, largely in a heap on the floor, some splattered on walls, ceiling, and to the horror of all three, each of them.

"Paul!" Rachel cried…

"We'll be going now." Ally, hastily. "I assume we've made our message clear. Come on Donnie."

"I didn't know the pin was…" he gasped, staring…

God, just like with that security guard and Ally's machine gun…And Leekie and me with my pistol…

We really are not meant to handle weapons…

"Shhh…Just look ruthless and maniacal…" Ally hissed. "And…Leave…But you better give me the other grenades."

"Right." He unhooked the remaining two…Handing…

"All right, Allison…Donnie." Paul entered, gun trained. "Hold it right there. Put those things down and …"

Hmmn…He eyed the bloody mess on the floor…

Rachel nervously grateful for rescue. "Paul?! They just killed Marion Bowles! Shoot them! They're insane!"

"Hey!" Ally glared. "We are not…Ooops…" the grenade Donnie had handed her flying…

Kabang!

"P…P…Paul?!" Rachel, gasping in terror…At the new bloody heap…

"Whoa…" Donnie stared. "We really have to talk to that guy Ramon about his weapons, you know?"

Rachel's computer blinked on… "Ms. Duncan!" urgent, terrified cry. "There's been a horrible accident at the lobby security desk! Four guards…Seems one accidently set off his rifle."

Oh, God…Ally sighed.

How was I to know the safety wasn't on on that assault rifle?

When we get out of this, I am joining Moms Demand Action and getting these things banned.

Still, good that the first round shot out all the cameras and they think it was an accident…By one of their own people.

"Tell them to clean up the mess and you'll be there when you can…" Donnie hissed.

Uh…Rachel blinked at him.

"You heard my husband!" Ally hissed.

Nicely done, honey…She beamed.

"Cl..Clean up the mess and I'll be there when I can!" Rachel called. Turning to them as the screen went blank, trembling… "Please…Don't kill me! You can have any kind of agreement you want. We'll never bother you again! Strictly animals and poor people from now on, I swear…Sister?" nervous smile.

Hmmn…Ally eyed Donnie who eyed her…

Well…

Not exactly the way we'd envisioned it on storming over here figuring with potential jail terms facing each of us we had nothing to lose, but…

"Ok, then." Ally nodded precisely. "I want that in writing faxed to my home by tonight. And we'll be taking all discs on our genomic data so you people won't be trying this again. Cosima already wiped the lab computers but would you…?"

"Oh, certainly…" Rachel nodded nervously. "You know, I was all set to end this…I was just using Ms. Bowles to destroy the project after my father reappeared."

"I'm sure." Ally, curtly. "But you can understand if we'd like a little insurance."

"Right, sure. Downloading to flash drive…"

"Donnie, make sure…" Ally urged. He went over…

"Oh and as to the incidents here…" she eyed Rachel.

"Oh, I'll see to that…We deal with that sort of thing all the time in an evil corporation like Dyad. I'll just use the old 'lab accident' excuse like Aldous did with Mother. Ironic, eh?" Rachel, attempting a brittle laugh.

First Daniel…Obviously not a random event and undoubtedly them…Clearly the nonsense about Helena surviving was just that…Then Aldous…Now Marion and Paul…

Our most ruthless and professional killers…Our most ruthless leadership…

No match for them…Child's play...

These people are maniacs…Rachel stared at her clearly insane sister and brother-in-law. It must be her…I can see it in her eyes. Worse than Helena, even…And Aldous always seemed perturbed by her choice of Hendrix as mate for life. Probably some madman with a murder record he made go away like Paul and Afghanistan…

"Ok, there's the data…Everything's erased from my drive. Here…Take it…And go, please? Sister?"

"Well…All right, then." Ally nodded as Donnie took the flash drive. Uh…

"Nice meeting you, Rachel. Bye. Come on, Donnie. We don't wanna get stuck in rush hour traffic home. Rachel, we expect that fax by seven pm…Don't make us come back and have to waste money on a baby sitter."

"It'll be there…I swear!"

Oh, Father…What have you created here? She eyed the departing Allison in terror.

Of course the lump is sorta hot in a teddy bear cuddly kinda way, especially when you realize just how deadly a killer he is…She eyed Donnie's back.


End file.
